


The Entreat

by Insomniackid7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brothels, F/F, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/F, Weiss is throwing her money around, monochrome mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: If your rich friend offers to pay to have a fantasy fulfilled for your birthday, then how could Ruby to refuse?
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Glynda Goodwitch, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose/Glynda Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch/Ruby Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	The Entreat

Ruby stuffed her hands further in the pockets of her red hoodie and felt the pieces of paper that she brought to ensure that this would all go smoothly. She tilted her head to look at the modern and sleek building in front of her, gleaming in the dark of the night. The building was chrome and straight edge lines, with its many windows filling in the space of each floor brightly lit in white, but the diffused windows made it seem more like a wall of light. Even up close, Ruby couldn’t make out anything beyond them. Above the door was a simple overhang, a block of more chrome sticking out to offer shelter from rain, it bared the address and name of the establishment.

The _Entreat_

Most people thought that it was just a members-only hotel or club, as apparently lots of big-wigs float through here. And unless you knew what it really was, the building—while beautiful and sleek—it seemed to only _slightly_ differentiate itself from all the other tall and impressive skyscrapers that made up the business portion of Vale. It was nestled nicely in its unassuming spot, standing tall and guarding its secrets through carefully thought out anonymity. S _omeone knew exactly what they were doing,_ Ruby mused.

Ruby took a deep breath and walked inside, hoping that she didn’t look too conspicuous in her casual outfit of her hoodie, simple gray T-shirt hidden underneath, and a black skirt—one that she may or may not have rolled the waist band to make it shorter—and black converse. She kept her hood up,of course, throughout the short hallway where a bored looking teen with gray hair sat next to a door branded with the company name. “You lost kid?”

“No, I know exactly where I am.” Ruby hoped she didn’t sound too childishly indignant.

“Oh yeah? What’s your business?”

“I’m…I’m here to talk to Cinder Fall.” At the mention of the name the teen stood straight up and blinked before smiling like a shark.

“Well then in that case,” He scanned a key card and pushed the door open, holding it for her like a gentleman, “Welcome to the _Entreat_ , where all your wishes come true.” Ruby entered and thanked the man before he mumbled something to his earpiece and closed the door, resuming his duties.

The lobby was as chrome as the outside, almost looking sterile if it weren’t for the large paneled square that lit the floor up in a dull light, and the four red, comfy looking armchairs, a pair placed on the left and right. Ruby looked at all the tall white walls and cloth lanterns hanging from the ceiling as she moved to the registration desk. It was made of dark granite with a wall behind the receptionist was two tall trapezoids, and obsidian piece in front of the upside down slate one.

“Uh, hi.” Ruby started.

The rabbit-eared faunus looked up at her with a warm, disarming expression, calming Ruby’s rattled nerves a bit—but she didn’t miss the black leather collar resting on her neck, even if it was covered up some by her professional suit. “Hello, you’re here to see Miss Fall?” Maybe it was just her accent but Ruby could have sworn she halted on the ‘Miss’ part before continuing, as if she suddenly remembered something.

“Yeah…”

The brunette faunus had no nametag, which Ruby though was odd, but considering the place, anonymity is the name of the game. The faunus brought out a sign in sheet, one where each line was a sticker to place on files, and of course, all the previous rows where gone, “Sign here and then take a seat, she’ll be right with you.” Ruby muttered her thanks and turned to sit on the ridiculously comfy seat. “Oh, and miss?” Ruby looked at the other woman, “Please lower your hood.”

Ruby opened her mouth to argue but there was something… _unsettling_ in the receptionist’s smile, so she closed it and pulled down her hood.

It wasn’t too long before sharp, measured clicks of pointed heels and the light jingle of an anklet echoed from the hall on the left of the registration desk. Ruby swallowed nervously, the sounds were foreboding and had her pinned to her seat. Ruby shivered, thanks to her own jumpy nerves coupled with the rather intimidating aura seeping out from the closed doors, originating from the source of the steady melody.

_Clack, clack-tink. Clack, clack-tink. Clack, clack-tink._

The door opened and Ruby swore she swallowed her tongue.

Before her was a dark haired beauty with piercing golden eyes and an enticing smile that could lead men off cliffs. Her form-fitting dress was an eye-catching crimson, accented by intertwining gold lines that flowed down her arms and across the low bustline. Her neck was adorned by a simple black choker—but nothing like the one the receptionist wore. The dress ended in a tasteful flare and a decorative piece of fabric hanging off her hip, the same hip exposed by a lattice of ribbons and feather broach at the top of the teasing slit.

Cinder approached Ruby with all the grace of a puma carefully assessing its next kill, “Funny. It’s very rare that I’m requested by name; even rarer with my full name. Tell me where you learned that trick, little one.” She eased Ruby’s wide-eyed face up to stare directly in her glowing orbs.

Ruby’s brain finally kick-started and reminded her too-hot body that breathing was a necessity, “Uh…uh…uh…re-ref-referral?”

Cinder smiled like the cat that got the cream and it set Ruby’s insides on fire, “So cute.” Cinder stood straight up, and Ruby felt the room temperature plummet. The older woman sat in the seat across from Ruby and casually crossed her legs at the knee. “What is the wish you want me to grant?”

Ruby’s mouth opened and closed for a few moments, making Cinder smile even wider, “Um…i-it’s my 21st birthday and well, I was told that you could help.”

“They gave you a direct line to the business owner?” Cinder raised an eyebrow, curious as to who sent the blushing, squirming girl to her.

She’d have to remember to thank them.

“I want…” Ruby paused for a long time, “D-detention.” She slid very far into her seat until her back rested on the cushion, trying her best to sink into her red hoodie like a human turtle.

“My, my, my…so you were a good girl through school, I take it?”

“K-kind of?”

“Well, I believe we here at Entreat can help you.”

“Really?” Ruby perked up like a puppy and Cinder had to contain her grin. This girl really was too precious for words. And just my type, Cinder thought before standing up.

Cinder walked to Ruby once more and pointed up with a crooked finger. Like a fish on a hook, the small girl sat back up, “Yes, of course. Now do you have any preferences or would you like me to recommend someone?”

Ruby thought about it for a quick moment, “Serious-looking I guess? B-but I’m sure whoever you pick would be perfect…!” She added quickly. Cinder smiled and caressed Ruby’s cheek, enjoying how high the younger girl’s body temperature spiked at the simple contact.

Cinder turned and went to the receptionist’s desk muttering some directions before patting the faunus on the head lovingly, and then she disappeared behind the heavy doors.

Ruby shared a glance with the receptionist as she finished making a call, “I-is she always like that?”

“Yes.”

“Are you…?” She made waving gestures with her hand, swaying from the woman and the doors Cinder left through.

“Something like that. Miss Cinder has…a lot of admirers.” The receptionist phrased carefully.

“So, what? She has a harem?” The receptionist merely looked at her, and her brown eyes dipped to the leather around her neck. “That makes sense.”

Their conversation was cut off by two serious pairs of footfalls traveling up the hallway. Ruby could just tell that she was about to get exactly what she asked for.

The doors opened and Ruby’s eyes widened and she fought to keep her mouth closed. Besides Cinder was a slightly taller woman with blonde hair pulled up into a bun. Her green eyes behind a pair of glasses surveyed everything in front of her with a critical gaze. Her whole expression and even her general aura oozed a demand for respect. She was dressed in a sleeveless purple blouse and sharp black slacks. A blonde eyebrow rose in minor interest at the guest, “Ruby this is Glynda. Or I guess in this case, Prof. Goodwitch. Glynda, this is the one I told you about.”

Green eyes traveled up and down Ruby’s frozen form, she made an observational hum. “It seems you weren’t kidding this time around.” Glynda said.

Cinder rolled her eyes. “I don’t lie.”

“You fib.” Cinder shrugged and walked over to Ruby, Glynda behind her. The new arrival sat next to Ruby on the arm of the chair and smiled lightly when Ruby squeaked. “Hello Ruby.”

“H-hi.” Ruby made an attempt to recover her composure, which only resulted in a lopsided grin and her squirming in her seat.

“Cinder gave me the premise, but I’d like to know exactly what you had in mind.” At this Ruby stuttered more and grew as red as her name. She desperately reached in the pocket of her hoodie and extracted a crumpled paper that looked like it had folded time and time again and beaten up along the way. Glynda unfolded it and was met with a somewhat detailed scene and nervously written instructions scribed in a hasty scrawl between cross outs, erase marks, and interjections along the margins.

Messy though it may be, Glynda couldn’t help but find it charming.

Cinder leaned over her shoulder and smirked, “I told you; adorable.”

When the older women looked down at Ruby she had her face in her hands hoping that she could merge with the large armchair and escape this embarrassment. “Relax, Ruby. We’ve seen far worse. You’ve nothing to be worried about; we can fulfill whatever you want.”

Ruby seemed to pause in her turmoil and process the information. “Whatever I want?”

“Of course.” Cinder reaffirmed.

“Then…is it too much to have you both?” This time it was Cinder and Glynda who were caught off guard, their eyebrows shooting into their hairlines.

Cinder recovered first, “If that’s what you want, but I will say it’ll cost you extra.”

“Um…that might not be a problem.” Ruby reached into her other hoodie pocket and produced a pristine, perfectly folded piece of stationary with Cinder’s full name on it. Gold eyes lit up in interest and took the note, knowing that she would find her answers here.

She unfolded it and skimmed the immaculate handwritten cursive before reaching the end. And then Glynda saw her do it again from the top, but much slower, “Weiss Schnee. You’re friends with Weiss Schnee?”

Glynda snatched the paper out of Cinder’s hands without resistance and looked at the signature on top of the watermarked snowflake at the bottom right. And the stationary even said ‘from the desk of Weiss Schnee’.

“Yeah. She recommended this place. She said that her and Blake...” Ruby’s face screwed up, “’ _Appreciate_ your services’?” Ruby really didn’t want to think too hard on what that meant.

“You even know Blake?” Cinder asked, far more interested in Ruby than before. No one knew that Schnee came here, or the name of her secret lover that would accompany her. “They were the ones to give you my name?” Ruby nodded.

“Interesting.” Glynda noted. “You must be important to her if she simply said that you could ‘put it on her tab’.” The blonde quoted from the letter.

Cinder stood straight up and took the letter with her, “I believe you, but it would be irresponsible of me to not confirm this. So if you’ll excuse me for a moment, I must make a call.”

When Cinder swept through the doors once more, Glynda turned her attention to Ruby. When Cinder told her that there was something about the small guest that made you want to tease her, Glynda didn’t take it at face value. But now, as Ruby squirmed and pressed her forefingers together, she hated to admit it, but Cinder was right.

When Cinder returned, she raised an eyebrow at Velvet behind the desk trying very hard to not giggle. Cinder smirked when she saw what had the faunus receptionist tickled pink. Glynda had Ruby on her lap and was making the poor girl practically overheat with quiet words and a too cruel smile.

“You’re going to kill her at this rate Glynda, and I’d rather not have to cover up a murder in my own establishment.” The blonde waved her off and Ruby was happy to turn her attention somewhere else and not think about all the images and tingles throughout her body. “Her story checks out. She has most graciously been allowed by Miss Schnee to use her tab.” Cinder bent down to Ruby’s level and smirked, “Now, let’s make the birthday girl happy, shall we?”

Ruby glanced over to Velvet, who only gave her a look of pity.

Ruby tugged at the pleated skirt as she sat in class, trying to pay attention to Prof. Goodwitch, but there were two things drawing her attention. For one, the professor’s outfit drew her eyes instead of the notes on the board. A white blouse adorned Goodwitch’s torso tucked into a black, high-rising corset with brass buttons in a straight, vertical line. The corset melded into the black pencil skirt effortlessly, and then black stockings highlighting the woman’s sculpted legs. Ruby would bring her eyes back up whenever Goodwitch turned around, but otherwise her gaze roamed.

The second thing was her classmate next to her. Cinder was taking perfect notes and appeared to be the model student, but the hand that wasn’t writing notes had been playing with Ruby’s clothes. Cinder had already managed to unbutton Ruby’s black jacket, and she spent some time caressing her thumb above the skirt’s waistline, feeling the soft skin underneath. Ruby squirmed and Cinder found it incredibly amusing.

Ruby’s breath hitched, two naughty fingers were on their tips, walking down the length of her leg until they reached the skin of her thigh. Cinder edged the fabric up the tiniest bit and felt the warm flesh. She trailed her palm over it before slowly pushing up the fabric before sliding back down whenever Goodwitch turned around, pinning down the students with a sharp look.

“Miss Rose, are you paying attention?” Ruby started but nodded, “Good, then tell me what play brought together several classic authors and their interactions?”

“Uh…uh…” Ruby tried to rattle her brain for the answer and even looked at her notes, but they were near illegible.

Her attention was ripped away by Cinder scrawling letters on her thigh.

R…O…M…A…C…E L…A—

“Romance language?” Ruby said the words rapid fire, trying to quickly end her torment.

Goodwitch raised an eyebrow, but nodded and adjusted her glasses, “…Correct. But I suggest you listen up, and not have to rely on Miss Fall for your answers.” Her green gaze glanced to Cinder, who was looking like the perfect image of innocence. Ruby watched as the teacher and student had a silent exchange.

_‘Who, me?’_

_‘Who else?’_

_‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’_

Glynda rolled her eyes and sighed before returning to the blackboard and resuming her speech.

Just barely on the edge of her hearing Ruby heard, “Do I get a prize for saving your ass?”

Ruby seethed, but steeled her jaw. _If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have been in that predicament in the first place!_ But…Ruby did admit Cinder didn’t have to give her the answer…and her hand did feel nice…

The younger student huffed and slid a little closer and widened her stance, glad that the lecture hall had covered desks. Cinder flashed a predatory grin before hiding it when the Professor turned around.

All talks of Thoreau were tossed to the back of Ruby’s mind when a too-warm hand slid from her knee upwards. This time there was no teasing, no pulling back, just Cinder’s fingers briefly squeezing the soft skin of her inner thigh and then she moved to Ruby’s shamefully wet underwear, soaked due to Cinder’s previous ministrations. Cinder ran the back of her knuckles up her slit and enjoyed how the excitable Ruby grit her teeth and tightened her grip on her pencil. She repeated this for awhile, and then took one finger and drew little circles over Ruby’s clit through the now sheer fabric.

Ruby couldn’t keep the whimper down, causing the blonde teacher to turn around and look at her student, “Something wrong, Miss Rose?”

“No, I—uh, I just knocked my funnybone on the desk!”

“How clumsy.” Cinder noted, punctuating her sentences with a firm press of her finger along Ruby’s slit, lightly bending her fingertip and rimming Ruby’s entrance. Professor Goodwitch walked over to the two and lowered her glasses, waiting for either of them to break. Mercifully Ruby wasn’t in immediate danger as Cinder pulled away, but she was certainly strained trying to keep her eyes off the teacher’s cleavage, put on display as she leaned forward.

Professor Goodwitch moved away. Ruby didn’t even get a chance to sigh in relief as Cinder immediately stole her breath by playing with her clit. After a few torturous minutes of shivering and squirming in place, Ruby swallowed down a groan when Cinder pulled away. But those mischievous fingers weren’t gone for long. In one smooth pull, the golden eyed student tugged Ruby’s soaked panties to just above her knees. Cinder smiled as a delicious mix of anxiety and anticipation painted Ruby’s features.

When Cinder eased one finger in, Ruby couldn’t muffle the short, high-pitched whine. Goodwitch looked up from her notes and saw Ruby’s slumped form, “I know school isn’t exactly exciting, but please sit up Miss Rose.” Ruby fought to do so, but managed without too much of a grimace. “One more disturbance from you Miss Rose and disciplinary action _will_ be taken. Understand?”

Ruby was far too aware of the sweat on her brow, and very much afraid of the small, evil smirk on Cinder’s face. Ruby swallowed, “Yes, Professor Goodwitch.”

The older woman continued, keeping a hawk eye on Ruby, hardly looking away. The student tried to match her gaze, but Cinder thought it was fun to see how long she could last before completely submitting to her touch. One finger had increased to two and Ruby’s breath was shallower. Cinder curled her fingers at _just_ the right place and sent shocks up Ruby’s body. The student clenched her fists and shot Cinder a death glare, but her thighs clamped on that devilish hand. Cinder was so very amused at the mixed signals.

Waiting until Prof. Goodwitch face the board Ruby let Cinder hand go and it went back to doing exactly as it pleased. Cinder’s speed was incredible and sent shocks all the way up Ruby’s spine, her eyes rolled back into her head when the two fingers curled and hit her sweet spot. After straightening herself out, Ruby glanced at Cinder paled at the other student’s surprised eyes and then the slow formation of a wide, evil grin.

Three fingers now. The stretch felt so good and Ruby’s legs were shaking. Silver eyes stared at Prof. Goodwitch with determination, trying so hard to keep her mind elsewhere, or at least look like she was understanding the words that instantly devolved into jumbles as her brain was turned fuzzy.

Cinder kept it up, and with deadly precision she bent her fingers to press into that soft area every time. Ruby was losing the battle of self control and covered her mouth with her hands tightly, like she was trying to cover a hole in a weakened wall of a dam.

But it was useless.

Cinder hit that sweet spot one more time than she could handle and her body seized. She shook and her hands fell away from her mouth, and the water flowing from the hole of the dam overpowered Ruby.

Goodwitch’s head snapped up at the sound and she watched as Ruby went through the aftershocks of her orgasm and her forehead fell to the desk. Cinder removed her hand from Ruby’s twitching core and idly licked at her covered fingers. She savored the taste until Prof. Goodwitch had a vice grip on her wrist and brought the smoking gun up to inspect. Her green eyes flicked over the fingers before narrowing. She confirmed her suspicions by sucking off the sweet nectar from Cinder’s skin. Glynda couldn’t help but to enjoy the shocked and then angry look Cinder had when the blonde robbed her of her prize.

Prof. Goodwitch tossed the wrist out of her grip and pinned the students down with her glare, “So…you two troublemakers found my lecture boring, it seems.”

Ruby weakly shook her head and straight to sit up, “N-no we—!”

“Silence!” Goodwitch demanded, shutting Ruby up and making even Cinder flinch. “This inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated in my classroom. Miss Rose, I’m very disappointed in you.”

“Me!?”

“Forcing Ms. Fall into pleasuring you like that; you obviously need to be refreshed in manners via punishment.” Ruby tried to protest but her words fell on deaf ears as she was dragged by the collar of her jacket to the front of the room and bent over the professor’s desk. Ruby’s breathing quickened when she saw Professor Goodwitch pull out a riding crop from the bottom drawer of the sturdy wooden desk. The Professor slapped the keeper against her hand with such a force that it startled Ruby and she jumped. Apparently, the older woman took this as an attempt to escape, “Miss Fall if you would, make sure the troublemaker stays down.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Cinder says all too happily. Ruby knew better than to protest any further, but she still hated that smug smirk on Cinder’s face she was wearing when she stood next to the older woman and held Ruby down by the shoulder and the middle of her back.

Ruby quietly gasped at how fast her skirt was flipped up and over her back and her soiled underwear ripped down until they pooled around her ankles. Professor Goodwitch cupped her heat, drawing out a low hiss from her student, her palm pressing up nicely against Ruby’s sensitive core and clit. The professor frowned, “You see? It’s shamefully wet. You can’t help yourself can you?” Prof. Goodwitch rubbed the stem and keeper of the riding crop up against Ruby’s pussy, inwardly smirking at how the girl bucked back and whined, “Now, to make sure you’re paying attention I want you to count each hit, understand?”

Ruby whined but nodded, “Yes, Professor Goodwitch.” Ruby tried to prepare herself for the hit but she was still shocked when it made contact and filled the classroom with sharp cracking sound. “G-gahh! O-one!”

“Good girl.” The woman stroked the nice horizontal line she left and licked her lips before bring back her arm and started on making Ruby’s ass as red as her name.

Ruby struggled to keep count before Prof. Goodwitch would wind up and smack again, otherwise she would start all the way back to the beginning. Cinder’s warm hands were like a steel weight, keeping Ruby in place and unable to even flinch away from the punishing whip. Somewhere around 30, Cinder came around to the front and smiled at Ruby’s red and conversely pleased face. Her teeth were grit, but they came up in a small smile, and the tears welling up at the corner of her eyes never fell, but simply demonstrated how intense the blonde woman was being.

“ _Fifty!_ ” Ruby’s voice cracked.

The professor nodded to herself, “I believe that’s enough.” With those words, Ruby’s legs finally gave and her knees knocked against the desk as she left the top of the desk to bear the burden of her weight. “But…your repentance isn’t over.” Cinder and Prof. Goodwitch flipped Ruby onto her back, the blonde nodded at the older student, “Since you enjoyed yourself at the expense of Ms. Fall, then it’s only fair that the reverse is true.” Ruby heard shuffling and then suddenly Cinder threw her leg over and straddled her face. She decided to forgo most of her clothes, leaving her in just her unbuttoned dress shirt and her jacket that was hanging off the crook of her elbows.

“Fair’s fair, Ruby.” Cinder purred. Without protest Ruby opened her mouth and started serving the golden-eyed woman. Cinder was already plenty wet from playing with Ruby and then later listening to her cries. Ruby lapped at the hot flesh, slowly becoming addicted to Cinder taste. Every little bit of nectar was gathered up and cleaned, from the excess cum that traveled down Cinder’s pale skin, to the entirety of the source, top to bottom; not even a centimeter was left unexplored. Ruby quickly surmised from Cinder’s reactions just how to flick and curl around her clit, how much pressure she should put on, and just what spots to lick when she delved inside her.

Glynda watched, amazed at how a well experienced woman like Cinder was easily submitting to the pleasure. Her legs shook and her body curved, only able to stay on the desk with on hand on the edge of it and a firm grip on Ruby’s head. Cinder’s usual breathy moans were increasing in volume and her hips seemed to desperately rock on Ruby tongue, she shuddered every time Ruby worked her clit, and arched when the small girl swiped at her sweet spot.

The blonde woman’s hand had long ago pulled up her skirt and started to tease herself, she bent down and slowly sampled Ruby’s taste, holding her hips and diving in to get the full experience. She wanted to see more of Ruby, so with a deft hand, she unbuttoned Ruby’s jacket and shirt, spreading the sides open so her torso was totally in sight. The woman then relieved Ruby of her skirt and tossed her dangling underwear behind her. Prof. Goodwitch kept on touching herself with one hand, and exploring Ruby’s supple skin. In response, Ruby jumped and moaned loudly into Cinder who leaned forward more and swallowed to keep from drooling. It had been a long time since she had been so thoroughly eaten out that any composure she had was walking out the door with every coo she made and every gasp that filled her lungs.

Her legs shook almost violently when Ruby made a deep protracted moan whilst shivering. Cinder looked behind her to see that Glynda couldn’t wait any longer. The blonde’s hair was unbound and flowing down past her shoulders, she had undressed, wearing only a harness housing a double-sided dildo with one end already in her, and another end sinking into Ruby. The small girl gripped at Cinder’s hips holding them still as her head fell back and she could catch a few much-needed gasps.

“Ready?” Professor Goodwitch asked, one hand rubbing up and down the soft skin of Ruby’s side. In lieu of verbally answering, Ruby whimpered and bucked her hips, inviting the woman to take her.

Cinder let Ruby’s hair go so she could see the girl’s face as Prof. Goodwitch smoothly thrusted into Ruby’s needy core. The woman rolled her back like a wave, reaching deep and then stroking Ruby’s upper walls, causing her to arch and make more pleased sounds lost between Cinder’s legs.

Soon, Ruby’s back hardly ever made contact with the desk since she was arching and shaking so much. She was so close and the other two women could sense it as well. At this point, Ruby’s mind was too foggy to keep eating Cinder like she had, and could only manage slow long licks while she whined and whimpered. Cinder was a bit sad at the lost but she was more than pleased with the trade-off of seeing Ruby’s pleasure stricken face, resting against her thigh, clenching her eyes closed and her mouth was open, freely letting out moans that made shivers dance up the older women’s spines.

Glynda moaned herself, edging closer and closer to orgasm and was damned determined to take Ruby with her. She let the small girl’s legs wrap around her waist as she fucked her with a series of hard thrusts. Ruby nearly screamed in Cinder, “Ngh! Ahhhn! Oh god, close—!”

Cinder reached down and held the back of the smaller girl’s hair, “Just a little more, darling. You can do it.” Ruby keened and took out her frustration on Cinder’s molten core, making the golden-eyed woman toss her head back and cry out. Cinder regained control of herself long enough to notice the tell-tale signs of Glynda about to fall off the edge. She looked down at a hard-working Ruby and brushed her sweaty bangs to the side, she purred, “Look at me when you cum.” Slowly, Ruby opened her silver eyes and peered up at Cinder, her eyes watery and dilated.

One last thrust and one last shuddering lick made all three women come undone, singing a harmony of bliss.

Ruby blearily opened her eyes to find herself between the two women in a bed placed in the next room over from where their scene took place. Glynda smiled gently and hooked a lock of hair over Ruby’s ear, “There you are. Welcome to the land of the living.”

“You’re very precious when you’re asleep, but I think I like you awake and cute.” Cinder said from Ruby’s other side, idly running her hands up and down the smaller girl’s torso.

Ruby blushed but didn’t move from where she was, it was warm and very comfy, Cinder kept her even warmer than the silk blanket and Glynda was a perfect pillow to rest her body against. The blonde kissed Ruby’s shoulder, “Did we grant your wish?”

Ruby smiled at the other women and answered in the form of two quick, stolen kisses. Cinder giggled despite herself, high on the post sex weightlessness, “I’ll take that as a yes.” Ruby burrowed further into the sheets and tugged Cinder and Glynda closer to more effectively cuddle with them. Ruby muttered one last tired “Thank you” and slipped once more into sleep’s embrace.

Cinder caught Glynda’s eye, “Think we can convince her to come more often?”

“Should be easy enough. It’s been awhile since I’ve had such a charming sub. I believe we must thank Miss Schnee the next time she and Blake request our services.”

Cinder kissed Ruby’s forehead, “Most certainly. After all, gems like this can be so hard to come across.” 


End file.
